


Worth It [Fanvid]

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Multi-Fandom, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Awesome Ladies, Club Vivid, Fanvid, Gen, VVC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: Awesome ladies over 50, they're worth it.Made for Club Vivid 2017





	Worth It [Fanvid]

**Fandom** : Multifandom - Awesome Ladies  
**Music** Worth It by 5th Harmony  
**Link** [download or streaming here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1nia2pmtb1b3yfx/%5B2017%20Club%20Vivid%5DRhea314-Worth%20It.mp4?dl=0%20worth%20it)

**Sources** :  
Actresses Angela Bassett, Carry Fisher, Emma Thompson, Helen Mirren, Imelda Staunton, Judi Dench, Julianne Moore, Julie Walters, Lorretta Devine, Maggie Smith, Meryl Streep, Michelle Yeoh, Olympia Dukakis, Oprah Winfrey, Phylicia Rashad, Rita Moreno, and Whoopi Goldberg. 

In 53 movies: A Walk in the Woods, A Little Game, August Osage County, Alone in Berlin, Black Nativity, Beautiful Creatures, Big Stone Gap, Brooklyn, The Butler, Casino Royale, Chi-Raq, Cloudburst, Creed, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny, Devil Wears Prada, Downton Abbey, Effie Gray, Emily & Tim, Eye in the Sky, Final Recipe, Florence Foster Jenkins, Freeheld, Grandma's House, The Giver, Gypsy, Harry Potter Movies, Harry Hill the Movie, The Hundred Foot Journey, Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Into the Woods, Iron Lady, The Last Keepers, London Has Fallen, The Love Punch, Maggie's Plan, Maps to the Stars, Morgan, Olympus has Fallen, One Chance, Philomena, Pride, Quartet, Red, Red 2, Remember Me, Ricki and the Flash, The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, Selma, Skyfall, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Still Alice, The Tempest, The Woman in Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea on the plane ride home from VVC last year, thinking about mulitfandom Awesome Ladies vids. I realized that in Wings I hadn't included many older characters and that was ridiculous. So as soon as I got back from the Con I immediately started working on this vid for actresses over 50. RevolutionaryJo was a massive beta help and this vid would not be nearly as awesome or successful as it is now without her aid.


End file.
